


I feel love

by Ishipstenbrough



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst Jughead, Drama, Fluff, Multi, NO SMUT THAS NASTY, adorableness oof, gay relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishipstenbrough/pseuds/Ishipstenbrough
Summary: In Riverdale, basically everyone bullied everyone, except for a select few. The northside had a war with the southside, the jocks had a war with the misfits, so on and so forth. Jughead was in the war with the jocks and the misfits.BUGHEAD AU!!!!! I love me some bughead. Thas all I gotta say





	I feel love

In Riverdale, basically everyone bullied everyone, except for a select few. The northside had a war with the southside, the jocks had a war with the misfits, so on and so forth. Jughead was in the war with the jocks and the misfits. 

Jughead never fit in anywhere, especially not high school. He was from the wrong side of the tracks, with a drunk dad and a mom who left town and took his sister with her. He usually handled being made fun of decently well, unless the jocks took it too far. He found it strange when he was chosen to be the peer mentor and tour guide of the new girl because of his, “excellent behaviour and manners.” It was the first day of school, and jughead was at lunch with two of his friends.

“Honestly, Arch, I don’t even know why they chose me, out of all people, to show her around.” He mumbled to his best friend, Archie, while stuffing his face with one of the schools disgusting burgers.

“Aren’t you supposed to meet her tomorrow?” Archie said, fiddling with is guitar. Archie was a musical genius and a football god at the same time, so Jughead always wondered why he hung out with him instead of other prodigies.

“Yep.” He groaned, “I have too much going on right now to put on a smile and tour a bubbly new girl around the school.”

“Oh, suck it up, Jughead. You’ll talk to her for one day, she’ll sit here for one day, then find her own crowd and everything will go back to normal.” Said Veronica, the used-to-be rich bitch until her father was going on trial for fraud and embezzlement.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right, V. I’ll survive one day.” He said, now stuffing his face with the gross potatoes his lunch came with. Veronica laughed and further tightened her grip on Archie’s arm, who she was sitting next to.

After school was over, the three of them went to Pop’s Chock’lit Shoppe for some milkshakes, and Jughead could also work on his novel there. Once they got their milkshakes, they noticed a pretty blond with a pink sweater and a ponytail sitting a few seats in front of them.

“Must be the new girl,” Jughead mumbled, completely focused on his novel.

“Yeah, why does she look so stressed?” Archie said, staring at her.

“It’s her ponytail,” Veronica giggled, “it’s so tight, it’s making her uptight.” The group giggled and looked at her. The new girl made eye contact with Jughead for a split second, then blushed and looked away.

“ I think she likes me.” Archie said, smirk on his face. Jughead rolled his eyes and sipped his milkshake while Veronica looked at Archie with a frown on her face.

“ Oh shit,” Archie yelled, looking at the time on his phone, “my dad’s gonna kill me. See you guys later.” And ran out of the door. Once Jughead saw Archie walk out the door, he started teasing Veronica.

“ You’re so obvious, V.” He chuckled, taking another sip of his milkshake and typing on his computer.

“ Shut up, Jughead.” Veronica whispered. She was blushing. Jughead chuckled and rolled his eyes.

“ Well, i’m out. I’m going to see a movie at the Bijou, don’t wanna be late. See ya, V. He grabbed his computer, stuffed it in his bag, and got up from his seat.

“ See ya,” Veronica said as he walked out the door.

Veronica felt bad for the new girl and decided to introduce herself.

“ Hey, fresh blood,” she said, sticking her hand out, “ i’m Veronica Lodge.”

The new girl took her hand and shook it. “ Betty Cooper.” The talked for a few minutes about extracurriculars, classes, and other school things. A few minutes later, Veronica left Pop’s and saw Jughead, walking instead a riding his motorcycle.

“Jug! Wait up!” Jughead slowed down while Veronica ran to him.

“ Where’s your motorcycle?” She asked, confused.

“ I’m completely convinced it was Tall Boy, that insane serpent. Probably stole it because I turned down his offer.” He replied, obviously annoyed.

“Which was what, exactly?” 

“ He told me that I could join the serpents and replace my dad as leader. I can’t do that, the serpents are everything to my dad. Leading them means everything to him.” He replied angrily. Veronica nodded and continued walking with Jughead.

“Oh, by the way, Jug, I met the new girl. She’s actually really nice. Her names Betty Cooper.”

Jughead stopped in his tracks. “Wait. Betty Cooper?” Veronica nodded. Jughead chuckled.

“Oh my god. Betty Cooper.”

“What about Betty Cooper?” Veronica questioned.

“Me Betty, and Archie were all super close. Best friends. I had the biggest crush ever on her, and she had a huge crush on Archie, so I was always crazy jealous. Every time I left Archie’s house after hanging out, I would stop at Betty’s to say hi since they were next door neighbors. She moved away five years ago for ‘family stuff’, or at least that’s what she told me.” 

“Family stuff,” Veronica murmured, “that’s vague.”

“Betty’s back. My god. I’ve gotta tell Archie.”


End file.
